Love Never Left (Ricky and Nini Love Story, RINI)
by LittleDolphinStar
Summary: HSMTMTS. This story takes place in the aftermath of Nini being told that she got a spot in the Arts Academy. (The aftermath of episode 10) Rini are stronger than ever now that a certain someone finally said the three words required, or will they suffer some major problems? What will happen with her's and Ricky's relationship? Lots of RINI! Give it a shot:)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Never Left**

**A Ricky and Nini Love Story**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I own this storyline._

_ A/N=Author's Note_

**Summary:** This story takes place in the aftermath of Nini being told that she got a spot at the Arts Academy. The aftermath of episode 10. What will happen with her's and Ricky's relationship? Lots of RINI moments! Give it a shot :)

* * *

"Yo Nini, c'mon everyone is waiting" Said Ricky in a loud voice, standing at the glass door, with a big smile of accomplishment on his face.

Nini followed his words, trying to errase that surprised facial expression the woman had caused her from the absolutely shooking yet amazing news, and both of them got into Ashlyn's mom van, along with the other guys, due to the post-show party they planned just minutes ago.

The ride to Ashlyn's home was extremely loud and full of screaming kids, causing miss Caswell regret taking all these messy children by her own hand, but who could blame them after all, at the end of the day everyone was happy and full of excitement because they got to put on the show they had put all their effort on. Did the show turned out a little messy? (because of all the Rini inconvenientes and the in-and-out of character) Yes. Did the gang or miss Jenn care about it? Not really apparently.

Anyways, down at Ashlyn's, the music of course couldn't be missing, she had put some good old HSM bangers, the perfect move to keep the mood going ya know?. Everyone was having a laugh, playing that improved HSM trivia that Carlos brought again. And, during those long hours of playing, singing, and having a blast with eachother, Ricky and Nini acted as if they were the best friends again, trying not to make their "we are a couple again" thing taking over that joyfull night.

3 am and the party is over, EJ, Carlos and Seb had already left since they all already know how to drive. Kourtney's mom had offered to take Ricky and Nini home since all three live quite close to eachother, whilst Big Red awaited for his dad to pick him up (for him, having an extra time alone with Ashlyn was a nice touch after that secret after-tap kiss), and as for Gina, Julia had suggested her to live with her for a while in their guest room, at least until her mom returned.

*In Kourtney's mom's car:

Okeeeey, soo, I noticed that you two were a little too affective with eachother after the show tonight, is there anything you would like to share? -Kourtney said with a curious tone, and raising her eyebrows while looking towards Nini-

Ricky and Nini both stood seated there, with a cute smirk on their faces and looking at eachother, when Nini finally spoke up:

We might have fixed some things up earlier and -changing to a lower and faster tone- I'll tell you everything tomorrow ok? -Said Nini, while Ricky just played along with that.-

Apparently non of them wanted to clarify anything to anyone yet, since they hadn't really talked about it besides from that whole Love You scene, and they just didn't wanted to give explanations at that moment, they only wanted to enjoy everything.

The rest of the trip was full of mom's questions to the kids, and when they arrived to Ninis destination, Ricky offered to accompany her to the door.

-Kourtney waited patiently at the car, while her two friends walked towards the white wooden door-

Guess we still have to have a lil' talk ... about... you know... what's next... -Ricky said kind of hesitant, but happy at the same time-

Yeah of course!... Ammmm we talk tomorrow? - Said Nini with a nervous smile-

Sure. -Ricky gives a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek and returns to the car-

The two lovers are both under the sheets of their comfy beds, trying to catch some sleep after all the exciting things that happend, especially that little-big moment they had before and during that kiss they shared with all the passion they had. Both of them had the biggest smile on their faces, wich matched perfectly with their glowing eyes. Their problems were erased from their minds for a moment, apart from everything they were going through, and even with Nini having the feeling that she had to make that big decision in mind, they were just so in peace now, they found that little piece of them that got lost that day when Ricky couldn't say those three little words, a little part of their hearts had been missing since then, even though non of them wanted to admit it before.

Nini closed her eyes, snuggling into her purple pillow, and the memories came flooding back, she felt again how good it was to be on Ricky's hands again, how warm and soft his kisses were, and she remembered how safe and happy she felt whenever he was by her side, and, that I Love You part was what really got her, her full heart melted at the sound of those simple but meaningful words, she absolutely loved the fact that he finally said it not once, but multiple times and adding those cute memories he kept saying meant everything to her.

Ricky, covering himself with his Avengers blanket, (A/N: yes, I want him to be an Avengers fan) closed his eyes as well, and soon his mind was full of the same memories Nini just had, he loved that finally he could kiss her again, in fact he has been desperate for it since the last kiss they shared, he loved to feel her red, sometimes pink, glossy lips in his mouth again, holding her tiny waist in his hands, and of course, he felt such a relief the instant he said I Love You to her, because he really meant what he said, he truly has loved her since the minute he became friends with her, so even if he was scared to say it at first, he knew it was what his heart has wanted all the time, and he was more than happy that he at last had the guts to say it directly to her.

And so they fell asleep, wanting to dream with every emotion they felt by being back together, because to be honest, they never really stoped loving eachother, and they hope they never will.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, how did you like it? I hope you like it ;) Let Me know what do ya'll think, review, like, share, and tell me if you would like me to continue writing more chapters! I Love HSMTMTS and I'm a big RINI shipper soooo THIS RINI LOVE STORY IS ONLY GETTING STARTED.**


	2. Chapter 2: The second first date

Love Never Left

A Ricky and Nini Love Story

**Chapter 2**

_ Disclaimer:__ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I own this storyline._

* * *

**C****hapter 2: The second first date**

-Saturday, 9:00 in the morning, the blanket was thrown on the light blue, one foot slightly hanging out of the bed, the boy resting peaceably on his tummy, a little of saliva coming out of his mouth, dreaming like a baby, and suddenly Ricky wakes up all exasperated to an incredibly loud and irritating phone alarm. He manages to incorporate himslef and gets out of bed, and the first thing that pops into his mind is, unsurprisingly, his dream girl, in that instant he rushes to grab his phone and slides his finger through his "favorite contacts" list, the boy types a message that says:

"Morning Nini! Hope you had a good sleep. I was wondering if you would like to go the Bassett Echological Amusement Park?! You know, so we can, like, talk and just hang out how we used to" *message sent*

\- Not fifteen seconds have passed when Ricky reads *typing* in the top of the screen, to his surprise, it looked like Nini was already waiting for his invitation. *Beep * the phone rings in Ricky's hands:

"Hi Ricky, hope you had a good night too!  
"Sureeee, sounds cool. Just have to help my moms with something first, but ammm, see you at the park at 12:00?"  
*Sent *

-Ricky's face is already smiling by the fact that she had no hesitation in accepting to go, because well, it's been a while since they've hung out, only the two of them.

"Grate! See you there"  
*Sent *

The two teenagers immediately start to get ready for their first comeback date. Nini grabs a cute little flowered pink dress that ends like 10cm above her knees, puts on some navy blue ankle boots, a fine sparkly necklace, and three light pink braceletes on her right wrist. She goes downstairs to get breakfast and afterwards she helps her moms to place some new furniture they bought.

Ricky, right after he put his phone to charge, he gets into the shower, then, he has a hard time picking out what is he going to wear, even though he is definitely not the kind of guy that worries about those things, but this time he just wants to look like a total dream boy. He ends up putting on a white button-up shirt with the 4 top ones unbottoned, both sleeves up to his elbows, dark blue ripped jeans, and his classics white Convers. And, as if his curly hair wasn't already messy, he messes it up even more in order to look cooler, according to him at least.

Between breakfast and watching morning cartoons, it's already 11:15, although the park was like 20 minutes away from their houses, Ricky wanted to arrive a bit early so he could buy a red rose, Nini's favorite, to remember her how good of a boyfriend he is.

11:20 and he's still at home, searching desperately for his cologne that Nini loves to smell on him.-

"Daaaaad, where is my cologne!" Screams a rushed Ricky.

"In my room, sorry kid, I took it last night to smell like a young lad hahaha. -His dad says and laughs extremely awkuardly- "Augh" -Ricky grunts and runs to get it.

11:50 and the cute curly boy is sitting on a nice metal bench next to a huge tree, his hand is occupied with the red rose that he just bought from an old lady, waiting for his love one to arrive, and he had to admit to himself that he was kind of nervous.

-Nini was running late, but she walked as fast as she could because she did not wanted to be late for ther first comeback date.  
p style="text-align: left;"12:08 and she sees the back of what seems to be a curly head, looking down at his phone, she immediately knows that's his boy, she would always recognize that messy hair anywhere, so she runs to face him.

"Hey Ricky! Sorry that I'm late, that furniture thing lasted more than I thought -Nini says anxiously-

-Ricky throws a cute little laugh- Are you kidding? Only 8 minutes have passed, it's not a big deal, besides, you gave me some time to get you this -he reaches out to hand her the flower, while continuing smiling, she smirks as well-

"Oh my gosh Rickyyyyyy!? It's so beautiful! You didn't forget my favourites huh, and it smells incredible, thanks -Nini says while giving the boy a cute look-

"Of course I didn't forget it Nini, how could I forget the things that my favourite girl likes? Remember that we only took a break, that never meant that I for one second stoped thinking about you, 'cause you were always on my mind- he says throwing his classic side smile, causings her to blush, her cheeks matching with the nice colour of the rose.

By the way - Ricky rushes to say- "you look... absolutely beautiful in that dress..."I mean, not that you don't look beautiful in other dresses, or other clothes, it's just -Nini quickly interrupts slightly laughing- Don't worry Ricky I get it, and thank you, by the way, you look beautiful in that clothing too. -Both of them smile at eachother, keeping their eyes locked on one another, and suddenly, they start to feel these so-called butterflies down their stomach, it is actually incredible how even the smallest cute thing they say to eachother would always provoke this feeling on them, because that's what true love does, two people that really love eachother, like they do, wouldn't need to have a huge show dedicated to them to feel loved, the littlest simple details would always do.

-The two kids really want to kiss the other sooo much now, but their little voice inside their heads is telling them to wait and to have a normal talk first, just like the old times, because anyway, they had their fair share of kisses last night *cough cough *

So Nini, ammm do you want to walk around? - Ricky asks-

Of course haha, because, I don't know about you but, I haven't really come to this place since we, amm, broke up -the girl mentions whilst walking down the gray stone path, with their hands entwined- and being back here really brings back a lot of memories of us.

-This specific park holds a special meaning to them because it was the very first place that they hung out in when they were children, and since then, they had been coming pretty often whenever they needed some chill time-

I know right!? I haven't been here since then either, so I thought it'd be nice to come to some familiar place -in that precise moment they run into a man with a colourful hat, selling cotton candy-

Hey Nini look!, tell me that you remember our funny thing that happened with one of these -Ricky points a finger at a pink cotton candy-

Yeah! How could I not? You asked me if I had tried cotton candy juice and then you pour MY water on the cotton candy bag to mix it -Nini laughs while telling the story- I still can't believe that you actually drank that thing!

Well in my deffense, it didn't taste as bad as you may thing, and honestly I'm still kinda mad that you didn't want to try my recepie that I made specifically for you, you kinda hurt my feelings girl -Ricky says with a playfull but serious tone-

-Nini laughs- Oohh sure, let's just buy them and eat them properly this time ok?

Fine - Ricky says, rolling his eyes up and smiling-

The two kept walking and talking while eating their delicious cotton candy, purple for Nini, blue for Ricky.

Look Ricky! It's the Wonder Wheel, you know I love Wonder Wheels let's get to the Wonder Wheel pleeeeeaaaaaseeee -Nini says rushing her own words to make her boyfriend grant her wish-

Are you sure? Do I have to remember you again how I puked on your shoes that one time we went in a roller coaster?

-Nini makes a disgusted face remembering the vomit and laughs- You really love to remember me that don't you? However, this Wonder Wheel is not gonna make you puke 'cause it is really slow so let's gooo -she grabs his hand and they both run to the attraction-

-Once up there, both sitting on the wooden bench inside their both, Rick's left hand placed around Ninis shoulders while his right one is still holding the half-eaten cotton candy, the Wooden Wheel is pretty high, so Nini's looking down enjoying the beautiful landscape- It's so amazing this view -she adds- can I ask you something?... Did you missed me? Like a lot? All that time that we... you know... -She knew that he did, but still, she wanted to hear him saying those kind of things to her, it made her heart melt even more.-

-Ricky answered with an indignant but sweet look- That question offends me, Of course I missed you Nini!, to be honest, there were a loooot of times where I really needed to hear your voice, and it broke my heart every time that I realized that I couldn't do it. Seriously, all those months without you, where pure suffering for me, and I know that we saw eachother at school and everything, but it just wasn't the same. And I know that we haven't really talked about this, but seeing you with E.J, I mean, pfff it was the worse, I guess my heart could never handle again seeing you with another boy, all that just kept reminding me how stupid I was to let you go, and how cowardly I acted that night. And as if it wasn't pretty obvious, everything I did in that theater play, was because of you and nothing else, and I swear that was willing to try everything just to get you back, and actually I want to thank you for entering that play, because thanks to that, I found... a place... where surprisingly I feel so free and happy, even if I don't always want to admit that I kind of enjoy musicals now -they both laugh softly, Nini has been looking at Ricky do his talk, with the most loving eyes on her face, she doesn't want to interrupt his emotive speech- -the Wheel is already on it's second round out of three-

-Ricky then adds, his eyes wide open and with a louder voice- See what you make me do? You make me be sentimental and emotional about everything, and that's another thing that I love about you, because you make me feel vulnerable and human, and I like this feeling,... as cheesy as it may sound. And talking about emotive things, taking advantage of the fact that we're at this Wheel of Wonders, what a perfect place to be romantic, so, I know I already told you this a lot of times last night but, I want to keep saying it everyday until my last day. Nini I love you, and I'm truly so freaking happy that I can call you my girlfriend again, and that I can see your beautiful eyes everyday, and talk about silly things with you and, I just..., wait... allow me to make things official again.

-Ricky changes his possition and kneels infront if Nini, with his cotton-candy simulating to be a flower in his hand-: Nini, do you want to be my girlfriend? Again?

-Nini can't help but laugh tenderly at the cliche and cheesy thing that her boy is doing, but of course, she plays along- Yes, Ricky, I want to be your girlfriend again, and we just have to promise, that we won't ever let any silly little thing breaks us apart again -she takes his hand with her right hand, and takes the cotton-candy-flower on her other hand, they both stand up-

I promise - Ricky says with a smile of satisfaction, they both looking at eachother- I think I should've used the actual rose that I gave you instead of my cotton-candy pretending to be a flower -they both laugh slightly, Ricky is an expert in breaking a romantic moment this way- Nah, it was more unique like this -Nini says playfully taking a bite of the cotton-candy-

-The third round of the Wonder Wheel is almost over, and Nini says- Should we kiss to have a perfect final for our romantic Wonder Wheel trip? -she raises her eyebrows, then, her eyes point at his lips-

Hell yeah -Ricky adds-

-They start kissing in such a tender and soft way, not as passionate as their kisses last night, but with the same amount of love and caring, they both loved this feeling of belonging so much, for them, it was like if their lips and their hands were made to fit into eachother's. Nini accidentanlly drops the cotton-candy because, well, they where busy with something else-

-The kiss lasted like 30 seconds, until they where forced to stop at the voice of the guard screaming at them "Sorry to interrupt your very intimate moment kids but there's more people waiting to take that booth so get moving"-

-Ricky and Nini where a little embarrassed by that, but they didn't really care that much, at the end of the day, they would always have a funny memory about this whole moment-

-Whilst they are walking to the exit, Nini perceives a peculiar smell coming from his lover boy- Hey Ricky, is that my favorite clogne that I smell on you?

Oh yeah! I thought you were never gonna notice that. And, now I sprayed myself with just a little bit of it to get an elegant, soft smell. I know how much you like to smell me with it.

I don't like to smell you, you smell like… a… sweaty boy, I only happen to like to smell fine fragances. –She adds playfully but determined- Ricky just laughs, he knows she likes to smell that particular fragance specifically when he uses it-

Sooo, what's next? -Nini asks with excitement-

Ammmm, oh! Let's go to the Bumper Cars, I want to beat your butt as always - Says Ricky-

Ha Ha -Nini gives a sarcastic laugh in response to that-

-They loved doing this type of what some people would consider to be childish things, but they were always kids in the inside, besides, they had this tradition of counting how many unexpected hits could they give to eachother with the bumber cars, and the looser would invite the other to the movies with popcorn included- no one would understand how much of a good time they have doing silly simple things like this, therefore, they are just perfect for eachother.

* * *

**A/N: Heey! Thank you for your comments, reads, and likes in the previous chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**So, in this second chapter I tried to make a cute first date for them as you noticed, I hope it wasn't so cheesy ;)**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, 'cause I really enjoyed writing it. Let me know your thoughts and comments about it, if you liked it, like and share :)**

**Btw, in the next chapter, Ricky and Nini are going to finally discuss everything about the Arts Academy, it may create a little bit of tension in their relationship... **


End file.
